


The Games They Play

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drinking while stupid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Mohinder decide to play another drinking game.





	The Games They Play

Title: The Games They Play  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Mohinder  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Drinking while stupid!  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter and Mohinder decide to play another drinking game.  
Table/Prompt: Crack/Weird   
A/N:  This was written because my beautiful beta [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  dared me to.  Thanks for the beta and the shove babe!  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).

Sylar entered the apartment, stopping in mid-stride.“What the…what the hell are you doing?”He asked Mohinder, tilting his head.

 

Mohinder just glanced at him, moving his head.He looked like he was bowing to the wall, but his cheeks were hollow and his mouth pursed.The dark skinned man just rolled his eyes at Sylar before sitting back up, taking a drink out of his glass.“Playing a game.”He said matter of factly.

 

“What _kind_ of game?”Sylar asked, totally puzzled.He shut the door behind him, walking over to the other man.He tripped over something lying in the middle of the floor.

 

“Watch where you’re going.”A slurred voice came out of no where.Sylar started; then narrowed his eyes.

 

“Peter?What are you doing?Where are you?”Sylar searched the floor, watching as Peter became visible.The smaller man was completely naked, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

 

“We’re playing a game.Like Mo-Mohin-Momo said.”Peter giggled, sitting up and taking a long swallow out of his beer bottle.

 

“Don’t call me that!”Mohinder said, taking a swing at Peter, completely missing.He started to giggle, falling over on his side, holding his ribs.

 

“What kind of game makes you naked?”Sylar shook his head, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on in this household.

 

“St-strip poker.”Peter slurred, trying to stand up to get another beer.He swayed as he walked to the fridge, heading back to sit by Mohinder.

 

“Okay…I can see that I guess, but…what the hell were you doing before Mohinder?It looked weird.”Sylar asked Mohinder, who was still giggling on the floor.

 

“You can’t have a drinking game without dares.”Mohinder grinned up at Sylar, who still looked confused.“I lost.”

 

“And….?”

 

Peter snickered.“Blow jobs are the best when you’re invisible.”

 

Both men rolled around laughing as Sylar rolled his eyes, heading into the bedroom.He was going to have to start hiding the liquor.

  



End file.
